Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is directed generally to licensing and, more specifically, to a system and method for the automated licensing identification and verification.
Description of the Related Art
Digital media is licensed for a number of reasons, but oftentimes it is for use in a derivative work by a content creator (e.g., a song for use in a video). It is usually the responsibility of the entity that is offering these derivative works for general consumption (e.g., a video hosting Platform), to assure these works are licensed correctly. Assuring proper licensing involves verifying adherence to the licensing terms of the music, image, etc, used to create these derivative works.
Until now, a primary means of verifying the content of these derivate works has been using a technique known as fingerprinting. Fingerprinting, which is not used in this invention, can detect if a particular audio track exists within a video, and provide the name of the artist and the song. However, a fingerprint cannot determine the actual licensing terms of the audio track (i.e., was it licensed for use in a particular work by a particular individual or organization).
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for an automated technique to identify and verify media licenses. The present disclosure provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following description and accompanying figures.